Psychomagnotheric Slime
Psychomagnotheric Slime (also known as Mood Slime and Psycho-Reactive Slime) is a powerful psycho-reactive substance in Ghostbusters II and Ghostbusters: The Video Game that responds to human emotional states, both positive and negative, from which its reactions depends. It's main characteristic is an ability to open portals for ghosts to enter our realm, and it can also animate objects. Primary Canon History The Origin The origin of the Mood Slime is tied to a juvenile Sloar, held in Shandor Island, beneath the Hudson River. Before his death, Ivo Shandor and his Cult of Gozer had somehow lured the young Sloar from its home hell dimension and imprisoned it in our world within a Ghostworld pocket at the heart of Shandor's island mansion. Fueled by hatred, bile and anger the creature produced a steady stream of Black Slime. Ivo Shandor, through experimentation and using equipment decades ahead of it's time, converted the Black Slime into what became known as the Mood Slime, GBTVGReferenceMoodSlimeRV02.jpg which was then pumped directly into New York's sewers and abandoned tunnels, GBTVGReferenceMoodSlimeRV01.jpg possibly as a means to help Gozer's crossing over. This act was later used by Vigo to his own advantage. Ghostbusters II Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler conducted many tests on it to see how it reacts to different behavior. The tests included shouting, and insulting its weak electro-chemical bonds; as well as talking and singing to it, saying supportive nurturing things, and (in Egon's case, to the shock of the others) sleeping with it. Psychomagnotheric slime also has kinetic properties; it can cause a toaster to dance, or a bathtub to eat a baby as seen in Dana's bathroom. The slime also could be used by ghosts to enter the real world or boost their own power. The slime concentrated in New York beneath the streets was under the control of a powerful spirit, Vigo, who used it to gather more power, form a shell of slime over the museum, and even used the slime to try to abduct Oscar. As the slime was building up in under the city it fed and grew in the old pneumatic transit lines due to the hostility and general negative emotions of the average New Yorker. Direct contact with this slime had the effect of filling a person with the negative emotions that it stores. Slime can also be positively charged. In this state, it can be used to move large monuments, small toasters, or even rid someone of a possession. The Ghostbusters used it in their Slime Blowers to animate the Statue of Liberty. Under Vigo's influence, negatively charged slime could even become aggressive enough to attack a person (as seen in a scene where Ray takes samples of it). Ghostbusters: The Video Game By 1991, Egon has further refined the substance into a more useful tool. Using his knowledge of spores, molds and fungus, Egon had developed an energetic, self replicating growth medium that can in theory provide an endless supply of positively charged slime and allowed for the Mark II Slime Blower to consist of only a small reservoir that can be attached to the standard Proton Pack. This is referred to as the Plasm Distribution System. The primary reason for developing this medium is as a counter agent for the caustic Black Slime, a super-saturated negatively charged form of Ectoplasm that can create portals across the 4th and 5th dimensions into the Ghostworld. As a side effect, the pigment of the slime has changed from it's original pink into a dark green and although most of it's "emotive", "portal-opening" and "animating" properties have been reduced, care still needs to be taken while using the slime around loud punk, heavy metal and hip-hop music. According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' None *'Abilities:' Melee Attack, Black Slime Spit, Black Slime Coating Tobin's Summary: The standard response by most people to paranormal entities is often fright. I've seen some reactions to ectoplasm that run counter to this standard expectation. Some people, in fact, react angrily or become elated while others grow morose. I've isolated such incidents and can conclude that the ectoplasm residue in these cases is a subclass that seems to resonate and reciprocate human emotions. Egon's Notes: Mood slime. With our recent breakthroughs in psychomagnatheric ectoplasm technology, we can align the valences of the substance to elicit a finely tuned range of emotions upon contact with a human target. Ray's Tips: Don't get it on you...unless you're in a good mood. Supplemental Data The art page can be found in Shandor's Island, during the "Through the Good Slimes..." section. It is hidden inside a locker in the room Peter is being held in. Characteristics * Comes in various hues from blue, green, yellow, and pink. While it is usually pink, the Ghostbusters managed to re-work it into more useful, but less powerful, positively-charged version, which is green. * Could be charged by positive or negative energy, which drastically changes its behavior. * Able to animate inanimate objects, like toasters, fur coats and even the Statue of Liberty. These objects could behave either hostile or benign, depending on the charge. * Negatively charged mood slime can be used to create rifts for ghosts to cross dimensions or to boost and extend their own power or even as a weapon itself, as demonstrated by Vigo. * In Ghostbusters II, when Egon Spengler and Ray Stanz scanned 1st Avenue where Dana Barrett's carriage was taken by the pink slime, it registered 1,118 on the P.K.E. Meter and 2.5 GeV on the Geiger Meter. * In its positive state, mood slime can drive out a possession as well as greatly weaken or even harm a powerful entity. Weapon Psychomagnotheric Slime was used as a means to stop negatively charged objects, people, and ghosts as it neutralizes the negative energy and makes whatever it gets on to be inert. It was used in the Slime Blower in Ghostbusters II and in the updated Proton Pack in both versions of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. No matter the charge, positive or negative, it can animate inanimate objects, stores and amplifies emotional energy and reflect it back at the physical environment, affects disposition with proximity or contact, and can facilitate possession or exorcism. Secondary Canon History The Real Ghostbusters After the battle with Vigo the Carpathian, the Ghostbusters collected the Psycho-Reactive slime. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Partners in Slime " (1989) (DVD ts. 10:32-10:38, 10:42-10:45, 10:49-10:54). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I collected it last year after we battled Vigo the Carpathian." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Partners in Slime" (1989) (DVD ts. 10:39-10:40). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It's Psycho-Reactive Slime." Experiments proved it responded to a person's thoughts and emotions. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Partners in Slime" (1989) (DVD ts. 10:40-10:42). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "It responds to your thoughts and emotions." It could also grant a person limited ghostly powers such as flight. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Partners in Slime" (1989) (DVD ts. 10:43-10:48). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It should give you limited ghostly powers and help you pass off as the real thing." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Partners in Slime" (1989) (DVD ts. 10:51-10:53). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It can even fly." Egon never could understand how it worked completely, though. The next year, the Ghostbusters utilized the last of the slime in order to rescue Janine Melnitz and Louis Tully on Janine's birthday from Poso. They recruited Poso's former associate Shifter to aid them. However, Shifter stated he could only smuggle one of the Ghostbusters into Ghost Town, Poso's base of operations. Peter Venkman was volunteered and covered in the slime, currently in a yellow hue. After the rescue mission was a success, it became apparent the slime grew fond of Peter. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Partners in Slime" (1989) (DVD ts. 24:17-24:21). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Being Psycho-Reactive, the slime has apparently grown quite fond of you." When Peter lost his temper, the slime changed its hue to red and skipped away with him in tow. They didn't get it off until Peter calmed down. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Partners in Slime" (1989) (DVD ts. 24:57-25:00). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Unfortunately not until Peter does." IDW Comics+Insight Editions Over the course of the 20th century, the good will generated by amusement parks on Coney Island were absorbed by a pool of Psychomagnotheric Slime below in the sewers. Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #1" (2017) (Comic p.3). Ray Stantz says: "Amusement parks around here must've built up a lot of good will over the last century, and this mood slime just sopped up all those good vibes." During the Ghostbusters' trial in 1989, a Officer Mallory decided to keep some of the confiscated Psychomagnotheric Slime for himself as a way to save money on ooze refills for his son's pirate reptile toys. Winston Zeddemore noticed him and his partner looking at the slime outside the court room. Winston tried to warn them the slime was dangerous but they snapped at him. The slime and negative emotions gave way to the manifestation of Mama Scoleri. Winston went outside to Ecto-1, found a Trap, and captured her. While Lou Kamaka modeled during a photo shoot, the photographer's rant triggered a nearby cache of Psychomagnotheric Slime. Lou punched the ghost. TomWaltz Tweet 5/29/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "LOU KAMAKA came to New York from the state of Hawaii, and found occasional work modeling. On one particular shoot, the photographer went off on a rant near a cache of mood slime and caused a spectral event. Lou punched the ghost, and that's the kind of thing people remember." The Ghostbusters concluded Psychomagnotheric Slime was the byproduct of the high amount of P.K.E. always present in a metropolitan area like New York City. They made a supposition that positivity from tourism and the victories of professional sports teams are what kept the city's negatively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime at bay over time. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.64). Paragraph reads: "A veritable river of the stuff had built up over the years in one of New York's many abandoned subway tunnels, a byproduct of the high amount of spectral energy ever present in the metropolitan area. (It is our supposition that only the positivity brought in through the tourist trade and professional sporting victories has kept Manhattan from being consumed and destroyed in a flood of burning ectoplasm)." Years later, for a trip across the United States of America, the Ghostbusters took along several equipment including Slime Blowers. While in New Orleans, Peter doused an angry mob in positively charged pink slime so the Ghostbusters could move onto meet with their client. Peter later used a Slime Blower set on Slime Tether mode to neutralize the Phantom Big Rig. A year later, Egon attempted to neutralize Yellow Slime covering Janine Melnitz but the positively charged pink slime dissolved on contact and had no effect whosoever. During Halloween blasted a section of the Ghost Fire Wall around Central Park with positively charged pink slime. The slime successfully dissipated enough of the wall for the Ghostbusters to venture forward into the park. Ray was later tasked with dissipating the rest of the wall. The positively charged pink slime was also used for a Miniature Slime Blower Egon used against a projection of Santa Muerte. After Tiamat trapped Dana in her apartment, she observed one of the brick wall obstructions seething with Psychomagnotheric Slime. Dana refused to wilt and kicked the brick wall away and tried to escape. The positively charged slime proved effective on liberating the Hart Island Ghosts from Vigo's control. After Winston Zeddemore sprayed them, they immediately swarmed Vigo. During an investigation at the St. Augustine Lighthouse on August 29, a liter of positively-charged Psychomagnotheric slime was brought along. The Ghostbusters later discovered a cursed statue at the nearby St. Augustine Alligator Farm Zoological Park. After the statue was neutralized in positively-charged Psychomagnotheric Slime, they were able to trap the Ghost Alligators. P.K.E. levels stabilized and the benign resident ghosts returned to their standard manifestations. On September 14, the Ghostbusters used negatively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime on Hedylogos. Hedylogos suffered visible pain, which disrupted its influence and weakened its P.K.E. reading significantly, which allowed them to trap it. Michelangelo was curious about the Miniature Slime Blower so Peter explained it was concentrated good vibes to counter the negative energy of a direct possession. Peter Venkman (2015). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2015) (Comic p.16). Peter says: "That was Mood Slime. Concentrated good vibes. We use it to counter the negative energy of a direct possession." Michelangelo was able to weaken Chi-You's possession of Winston with a stream of slime from a Slime Blower. Leonardo then zapped Winston with a modified Arm Mounted Proton Pack and fully exorcised Chi-You. An even more compact mobile device was invented, the Slime Spritzer. They were utilized in the Louvre Museum. However, after the slime made contact with the Animated Louvre Art, the David, the Venus de Milo, the Mona Lisa and the Code of Hammurabi, the priceless works of art disintegrated. After the Ghostbusters secured the Rauoskinna, Peter sprayed positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime on the cover in order to sever its connection with the ghost of Gottskalk Nikulausson. The use of positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime in a highly negative environment has a caustic effect on corporeal entities. Ray was able to verify this by using his Slime Blower while the Ghostbusters were stuck in Hell. He slimed several of Hell's Demons. They screeched in pain as the slime melted parts of skin off their wings and bodies. Studies with Jenny Moran confirmed Corporeal Class 4 manifestations tend to be the most affected by exposure to Psychomagnotheric Slime. When exposed to enough of it, the ghost will revert to a more typical ghost form and thus, become easier to shoot and trap. Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #2" (2017) (Comic What Came Before page). Comic p.24 reads: "Corporeal Class 4 manifestations are more susceptible to the effects of psychomagnetheric ectoplasm, which will revert them to a more typically ghost like state, and allow for standard zap and trap capture." The Coney Island pool gave the ghost of recently deceased Jonas Schultz the power to return Luna Park as it was before a fire burned it down in 1944. Egon and Ray tried to neutralize the slime with negative emotions. Egon urinated into the pool and Ray used a Proton Grenade. They underestimated the reaction to the assault and the slime flowed to the surface, raining down all over Coney's communities. The mostly neutralized slime animated some playground equipment and it ran off. Walter Peck (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #1" (2017) (Comic p.8). Walter Peck says: "The playground equipment ran away." A week later, the EPA decided to fine the Ghostbusters for willingly introducing a toxic element to a residential area as well as the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission for not being able to keep them in check. Nearly all of the Ghostbusters 101 Cadets were duly deputized and taken to three points in Manhattan as part of the multi-part plan to capture the Bronx Spook and separate the two merged dimensions. Ray Stantz oversaw the team at Washington Square Arch, Erin Gilbert oversaw another, and Patty Tolan oversaw the last outside Central Park. They instructed the cadets to use their maps and Ecto Goggles the locate the Ley Lines then use their equipment to neutralize them with positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime recently harvested from Coney Island. It worked and ambient psychokinetic energy levels dropped. With the ghost's power source cut off, it was pulled from between dimensions with the Ultimate Mobile Trap and captured. Ray and Raphael were at an impasse with trying to liberate the latter's body from a possessing Gjenganger. Raphael bemoaned being stuck in Ray's body forever. Ray told him he was so negative then got an idea. He instructed Raphael to use his Slime Spritzer and spray both his and Raphael's body at the same time. Ray gambled the slime would interact with Raphael the same way it would with a possessor since he was so angry. It worked and Raphael was ejected from Ray's body back into his own. A field team of Ghostbusters from various dimensions went to Central Park of 00-D in search of the Headless Horseman. During the battle, Ray asked Erin Gilbert to widen her Proton Stream there threw out his vial of Psychomagnotheric Slime at it. The vial exploded and the ectoplasm spilled all over the Horseman and its horse. The "skin" began to peel off the horse as the slime reacted and the Horseman was thrown off. Samuel Hazer called out to Peter Venkman of Dimension 68-R but the Horseman was still in possession of him and lunged. A canister of Psychomagnotheric Slime inside the vehicle form of Ectotron. It was discovered during the fight with Kremzeek at the Grosbeak Generating Station. Winston suggested using it but Ray decided to keep it in reserve. Winston implored the others to think of a solution for saving the possessed Ectotron and stated he wasn't blowing anyone up. Peter eventually pointed to the canister of Psychomagnotheric Slime that Ectotron gave Ray earlier. Egon pointed out a small canister of it wouldn't be effective applied topically to the surface of such a large metal form. Ray countered they got the Statue of Liberty moving with it. Winston pointed out they used gallons of the ectoplasm for that. Egon believed they had to disperse it inside Ectotron. Peter voted himself out of trying to find his gas cap. Ray suggested force feeding it. Winston pointed out he was 20 feet tall. Egon noted they had one Trap left and it wasn't enough to force spectral expulsion. Peter elected to use the ectoplasm and yelled at Optimus to try to get Ectotron on his back. Megatron lifted Ectotron's right foot to stomp and stated there was no "try," was only success or failure, and the rest was meaningless struggle. Optimus caught Ectotron's foot and flipped him. Optimus disagreed and believed struggling was how success was learned. Peter was amused pop psychology made it into space. Ray instructed Optimus to hold Ectotron down. Optimus suggested he hurry as Ectotron seemed stronger. Ray joked he was fighting for two then climbed atop Ectotron's chest and poured the Psychomagnotheric Slime down his mouth. Megatron was ejected in a stream of Energon. Ectotron noted he shouldn't be physically capable of vomiting so he was not all right. Egon checked his P.K.E. Meter and alerted everyone of Megatron's re-manifestation. Trivia *There are three spellings of this type of ectoplasm. **The subtitles for Ghostbusters II, included in the Double Feature Gift Set, spell it as "Psychomagnotheric." **A February 27, 1989 script draft of Ghostbusters II from Spook Central spells it as "Psychomagnetheric" on Page 86. **The Tobin's Spirit Guide entry in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Version) spells it as "Psychomagnatheric." *Harold Ramis' original concept of the slime was "bad vibes could collect under large population centers and New York was experiencing this kind of seismic level of paranormal activity because the city was about to blow" and his idea was "the people of New York had to be nice to each other because the city could not stand anymore bad vibes." Ramis admitted he had several ways to dramatize the latter. MoreWhatnot.com Lost Harold Ramis Interview 1/27/12 *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, the term "psychmagnetic" precedes "psychomagnotheric" and it is explained it represents a new energy composed of P.K.E. antiparticles. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 18). "Egon Spengler says: "Ray and I have been working on a radical new theory. We know that PKE, psychokinetic energy, is the unifying force on the so-called etheric plane."'' Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 19). "Egon Spengler says: "Even though we traditionally think of energy traveling in waves, we know from quantum mechanics that energy is actually composed of particles' and we also know that every particle has an antiparticle."'' Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 19). "Egon Spengler says: "We've discovered a new energy composed of PKE antiparticles. I call it the "psychomagnetic force" and I've been able to detect it everywhere I've looked."'' *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, several songs are studied find something to combat the negative forces - "Cumbaya," "All You Need Is Love," "Give Peace a Chance," "It's a Small World," - but they choose the 1970 Ray Stevens hit, "Everything is Beautiful" as the primary song to use. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 87). Ray Stantz says: "My colleagues and I identified several songs that seem to have a calming or mediating effect on intense human emotions. We studied "Cumbaya," "All You Need Is Love," "Give Peace a Chance," and "It's a Small World" but based on the results of our last computer run we selected the 1970 Ray Stevens hit, "Everything is Beautiful."" *The negative emotions materializing as slime was a late addition to the movie. MoreWhatnot.com Lost Harold Ramis Interview 1/27/12 *The slime appears on the Second Printing cover of Ghostbusters Issue #2. *The slime appears on Cover B of Ghostbusters Issue #9 in the background. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters Issue #14, a bucket of Psychomagnotheric Slime is near the board. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters Issue #16, a jar of Psychomagnotheric Slime, like it was stored in Ghostbusters II, is on the table near the Christmas Tree. Later in the issue, it is spilled over. *On the Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2 Regular Cover, Ray is holding a jar of Psychomagnotheric Slime as seen in Ghostbusters II. *In Ghostbusters International #2, Special Agent Melanie Ortiz' spectral incident report mentions the use of negatively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime - a first in the comics. *On page 13 of Ghostbusters International #5, Ray mentions the Mood slime is self-replicating. This was first brought up in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions when Egon and Ray teach Rookie about the Plasm Distribution System. *In the Class Notes section of Ghostbusters 101 #3, Yellow Ectoplasm is revealed to be a mild form of Psychomagnotheric Ectoplasm. Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.24). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "While nowhere as potent as the pink stuff, yellow ectoplasm does cause some mild psychotropic effects, but they aren't 1:1." Purple Ectoplasm is theorized to be a more potent strain of Psychomagnotheric Ectoplasm. Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.24). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "Seen during an encounter with class-7 entity Tiamat, we were unable to get a sample. Our working theory is that it was a more potent strain of psychomagnetheric ectoplasm." *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5, near the vehicles is some Psychomagnotheric Slime. *On Cover A of Ghostbusters Answer The Call Issue #3, one of the books on the shelf is "NYC Slime" which alludes to Psychomagnotheric Slime. *The Psychomagnotheric Slime is mentioned in Lou Kamaka's bio on the 29th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on May 29, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 5/29/18 *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, Psychomagnotheric Slime is flowing from the roof. *On page 14 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, the imagery of the Psychomagnotheric ectoplasm in the canister resembles the TGRI canister from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. See Also * Vigo - The ghost that used Mood Slime as his main source of power. * Sloar - The creature that produced Black Slime, from which the Mood Slime was derived. * Black Slime - The original ectoplasmic slime from which the Mood Slime was created. * Ethan Kaine - A ghost who also used Mood Slime as a source of power * Yellow Slime * Purple Slime Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters II' *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' Secondary Canon *'The Real Ghostbusters' **"Partners in Slime" *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Volume 1 ****Ghostbusters Issue #10 ****Ghostbusters Issue #12 *****"Who Killed Laura Parr?" Part Four ***Volume 2 ****Ghostbusters Issue #5 ****Ghostbusters Issue #9 ****Ghostbusters Issue #10 ****Ghostbusters Issue #14 *****Kylie mentions the Pink Slime. Kylie Griffin (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14" (2014) (Comic p.11). Kylie says: "The last time she saw Dr. Venkman, there was a powerful psychoemotional discharge involved. You know - the Pink Slime?" ****Ghostbusters Issue #15 ****Ghostbusters Issue #17 ****Ghostbusters Issue #18 ****Ghostbusters Issue #19 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters ***Issue #2 ***Issue #4 **Ghostbusters Get Real ***Issue #1 **Ongoing Series ***Volume 3 ****Ghostbusters International #1 *****Haunted America Case File only ****Ghostbusters International #2 *****Haunted America Case File only ****Ghostbusters International #5 ****Ghostbusters International #6 *****Mentioned in What Came Before Page! What Came Before! Page (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic What Came Before! page). Narrator says: "Still, they sprayed mood slime on some of the most priceless artwork known to man. That stains, y'know." ****Ghostbusters International #7 *****Haunted America Case File only ****Ghostbusters International #9 ****Ghostbusters International #10 ****Ghostbusters International #11 **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***Where Winston Was **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #1 ****Also alluded to on What came before page. What Came Before page (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #1" (2017) (Comic What Came Before page). Line reads: "Living slime that was fed and empowered by emotions." ****Also mentioned on page 24. Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #1" (2017) (Comic p.24). Line reads: "Please see our case file on Vigo the Carpathian for a good example -- the short version is that this particular Class 4 formed a symbiotic relationship with a cache of psychomagnetheric ectoplasm and gained enough power to rival a Class 7. (NOTE: Psychomagnetheric ectoplasm is better known around the office as mood slime - a gooey receptacle for negative and positive emotions with occasional useful applications. As is the case with many things in life, you should not touch without supervision." ***Issue #2 ****Mentioned on What Came Before Page What Came Before Page (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #2" (2017) (Comic What Came Before page). What Came Before page reads: "While stopping a nostalgic ghost from recreating the long-destroyed Luna Park, the Ghostbusters managed to drench a residential section of Coney Island in (mostly inert) mood slime." ****Mentioned on page 24 ***Issue #3 ****Mentioned on page 24 ***Issue #4 ****Also mentioned on page 24 ***Issue #5 ****Mentioned by Kylie on page 20. Kylie Griffin (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.20). Kylie Griffin says: "Yep. Positively charged Psychomagnetheric ectoplasm." ***Issue #6 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #4 **Ghostbusters Annual 2018 **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #6 **Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 ***Down the Basement Stairs (Dimension 50-S version only) **35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters **Transformers/Ghostbusters ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section I: Ghosts of New York ****Mentioned on Pages 18-19.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.18). Paragraph reads: "Many years later, the Ghostbusters found themselves in the courtroom of the then veteran Judge Wexler on a public nuisance charge (the use of public utility access to investigate a river of psychomagnotheric ectoplasm)." ***Section III: Metaspecters ****Mentioned on Page 55.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.55). Paragraph reads: "We have found that the most efficient way to separate a Grundel (or any possessing entity) from its host is to douse the host with positively charged psychomagnotheric slime." ****Mentioned on Page 59.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.59). Paragraph reads: "Kestrel proved extremely resistant to our usual method of counteracting a possessing entity (i.e., physical application of positively charged psychomagnotheric ectoplasm to the host body)." ***Section IV: Gods and Major Demons ****Mentioned on Page 64.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.64). Paragraph reads: "Our encounter with Vigo coincided with the discovery of psychomagnotheric ectoplasm, also known as "mood slime." This psychokinetic substance has the ability to absorb and amplify both positive and negative emotions." ****Mentioned on Page 77.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.77). Paragraph reads: "Application of positively charged psychomagnotheric slime had no effect on Dumazu's ersatz body." ***Afterword ****Mentioned on Page 94.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.94). Paragraph reads: "I was also in the midst of a sensitive series of experiments involving the reaction of our stores of emotionally charged ectoplasm to various psychotropic pharmaceutical compounds and wasn't sure I could spare the time required to sift through such an enormous amount of information." IDW Comics *Ghostbusters: Funko Universe References Gallery Overall Primary Canon Riverofslime01.png|The River of Mood Slime under New York in Ghostbusters II Riverofslime02.png|The River of Slime up close in Ghostbusters II PlasmaDistributionSystemprofile.png|Positively Charged Psychomagnotheric (Green) Ectoplasm seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) Secondary Canon MoodSlimeRGB01.jpg|The Last of the Mood Slime in "Partners in Slime" MoodSlimeRGB08.jpg|On brush MoodSlimeRGB02.jpg|Coating Peter MoodSlimeRGB03.jpg|It twitches MoodSlimeRGB04.jpg|Flying Properties MoodSlimeRGB05.jpg|Gets Mad MoodSlimeRGB06.jpg|Agitated MoodSlimeRGB07.jpg|It takes off with Peter PsychomagnathericEctoplasminGBTVGSVIcon.png|Tobin's Spirit Guide entry in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) PsychomagnothericSlimeTheVideoGameMultiplayer01.jpg|Pink Slime Blower in use in Multiplayer of Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) (credit: youtube user: randythebredeman) MoodSlimeIDW9.jpg|On Cover B of Ghostbusters Issue #9 MoodSlimeIDW10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #10 MoodSlimeIDW12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #12 "Who Killed Laura Parr?" Part 4 MoodSlimeIDW16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #16 PsychomagnothericSlimeIDW13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9 PsychomagnothericSlimeIDW14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 HartIslandGhosts03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 PsychomagnothericSlimeTMNTGB01.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 PsychomagnothericSlimeGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 PsychomagnothericSlimeGetRealIssue2RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2 Regular Cover SlimeSpritzer02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 HellsDemonsIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 PsychomagnothericSlimeIDWAnnual2017.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Where Winston Was" PsychomagnothericSlimeIDW17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 SubCoverVehiclesIDW101Issue5.jpg|As seen on Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5 EgonSpenglerConspiracyRI.jpg|As seen on X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters Cover RI VigoTobinsSpiritGuideIDWATCIssue3CoverA.jpg|As seen on Cover A of Ghostbusters Answer The Call Issue #3 PsychomagnothericSlimeIDW18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 PsychomagnothericSlimeIDW19.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Category:Ectoplasms Category:Environmental Category:GB2 Environmental Category:Ghostbusters: The Video Game Category:Cult of Gozer Category:Ghostbusters IDW Comics Environmental